1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle having a body panel.
2. Summary of the Invention
In at least one embodiment of the present invention, a vehicle is provided. The vehicle includes a vehicle body component that forms a portion of a vehicle body structure and a body panel. The vehicle body component has an integral body mating feature. The body panel has a first surface that is an exterior vehicle surface, a second surface disposed opposite the first surface, and a body panel mating feature disposed on the second surface that engages the body mating feature to secure the body panel to the vehicle body component free of welding.
In at least one other embodiment of the present invention, a vehicle is provided that includes a vehicle body casting having a groove and a polymeric body panel. The polymeric body panel has a first surface, a second surface disposed opposite the first surface, and a protrusion that extends from the second surface. The groove receives the protrusion to secure the body panel to the vehicle body casting.